


Across The Universe

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fired, Johnlennon, M/M, Oneshot, brianeppy, brianepstein - Freeform, eppy - Freeform, thebeatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Lennon makes a terrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe

It's a winter night in 1968 and Mr. Brian Epstein is sitting in his office looking out his one window. it's a small office with minimal decorations; neutral tan walls and black desk with papers covering most of it next to his small lamp. He sits there head in hands, thinking of the list of things he has yet to get done for none other than the fab four, he slips out of his jacket and undoes his tie a bit; looking back down at the papers, reading each one and signing off carefully.

John walks inside the office without knocking, because he's rude like that. He was unbelievably mad, he was stomping his feet. "Eppy, why in the fuck can I not sing Across The Universe by myself?!"

"It's my bloody song, you Jewish queer!" 

Startled, Brian looks up and sighs, "Are you still going on about this?" He says in a calm voice "I already told you that if you sang it by yourself it wouldn't give off the potential it has."

He takes the papers from Brian and rips them apart. "Listen here, I'm not going to get on my knees and suck you off like Paul does. It's my fucking song! You let Paul sing Let It Be all by himself, you let Ringo sing Yellow Submarine by himself, you let George sing I Need You by himself, why can't I sing this one by myself?!" He was fuming, throwing the papers on the floor. 

He stood up from his chair and looked John in the eyes, "Get out right now John I will have none of this nonsense, you've sung a song by yourself before and many times at that! Now out!" He pointed to the door, his voice went from calm and collected to stern and almost scary to hear.

"No! I'm singing that song by myself and there's nothing you can do about it! You're the fucking worst manager ever, I fucking hate you!" He spat at him.

"Say something else John" Brian said threatening him, he wiped the spit off his shirt and cleaned up his desk, sitting there and waiting. "You won't get anything with this behavior I hope you realize that" 

"You won't get anything when I put my bloody fist  
In your face!" He grabbed Brian by his shirt and threw him against the wall, he pushed everything off his desk. "Go to hell Brian!" He balled his fists and brought his fist to Brian's cheek.

Brian grabbed John and threw him to the floor, "You're fired, leave my office immediately" He tightened his tie, grabbed his jacket and shut the light; walking out of the room. 

"I'm what?" His face went pale and started to hyperventilate a little bit. "I'm fired? Brian I'm sorry!" He got up and sped walked after him. "Eppy, I'm sorry..." He was starting to cry, he had made this band and now he had just been fired. 

He got up and ran after Brian, begging.

"I have my reasons for not letting you sing, being a child about it won't get you anywhere now get up and stop your crying" Brian turned away and continued to the stairs.

"Thinking that I'd let you back in?... I'm sure you could get on fine by yourself." He continued forward and stopped, turning back to John. "Go home, you've done enough damage" 

"I'm not leaving, wether you let me back in or not." He walked to the studio and sat down on the stool.

Brian sighed and followed John into the studio, "You fight and argue with me and then beg for me to let you stay after I've fired you.." He itches his head and looks down, "You're ridiculous" 

"You're ridiculous, that's the way I am. When I don't get what I want it pisses me off. I'm sorry for punching you, after Paul had just done a solo song of his own, I don't understand why you won't let me do it.." He looked down and put his head in his hands.

He felt bad, really bad. "..John, fine I'll let you have your solo." He rested his hand on his hip and looked at his watch, "Now go home, it's getting quite late..be at the studio at 5" After patting Johns shoulder, he continued out the door and stopped midway, "I'm sorry"

He looked up at him. "Really? You mean it?" He stood up and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and running outside happy.

Brian chuckled and continued outside, stepping into his car. He turned down the window and yelled out, "5 o'clock John!" He smiled and turned up the window, driving off.

"Alright!" He yelled back at him, running t o his house to tell Cyn. He was sprinting until he got home and was too tired to even explain all the hell he went through that night.


End file.
